How Can We Be so Far From Heaven?
by Ibrahil
Summary: La sangre comienza a brotar de la carne abierta, cayendo a los lados del vientre y manchando la superficie metálica de la mesa, la chica se tensa y grita, y la sangre solo brota mas para su satisfacción. Sam/Dean AU No Brothers
1. Shot

**Titulo: How Can We Be so Far From Heaven?**

Autor: Ibrahil.

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Dean/Sam NO HERMANOS**

_**IMPORTANTE: MUERTE GRAFICA, verdaderamente grafica, death character, violence, sex, dirty!sex. NO WINCEST.**_

**Warning: Como recomendación MIA léanse el final uno, aunque la verdad no se para que coño pongo warnings si ustedes leen casi todo…**

**Summary:** _La sangre comienza a brotar de la carne abierta, cayendo a los lados del vientre y manchando la superficie metálica de la mesa, la chica se tensa y grita, y la sangre solo brota mas para su satisfacción._

* * *

><p>Lo disfruta, como nunca disfrutara nada mas, por que nada le provoca el sentimiento que esto, hacer esto, le provoca, es tan diferente a lo que una persona normal podía sentir pero a el no le importa, no puede importarle menos.<p>

A veces, cuando la noche es profunda y oscura, terrorífica y apabullante; piensa en ello, piensa en como seria tener una vida normal, casarse, tener hijos, disfrutar el calor de esa persona que los humanos llaman "compañero del alma", "la otra mitad", "el amor de sus vidas". Piensa en ello, piensa en lo hermoso que se vería, esa pequeña mujer con un vestido azul y un sombrero, por que el adora los sombreros, los adora.

Siente burbujas en la garganta, y sabe que va a vomitar si sigue pensando en ello, en esas casas rosadas donde podría tener una vida feliz, con una familia feliz.

Su cuello se tuerce, como si tuviera una molestia, pero la verdad es que evita verter su estomago sobre ella.

La pequeña rubia.

La pequeña rubia que esta atada en la mesa, bueno, ella no esta completamente atada, no, no lo esta, solo tiene sujetas sus manos y pies para evitar movimientos bruscos. Sus manos están un poco moradas y rasgadas, con la piel casi en carne viva, en la misma situación están sus pies, sus pequeños pies que no deben ser distintos de los de su última "paciente".

- Por favor…no haga esto…tengo familia…

Todas dicen lo mismo, todos dicen lo mismo.

Tengo familia.

- Eso es bueno, entonces tendrá alguien que la extrañe. – le responde, sonriendo, un poco, piadoso, falso.

- Por favor…no quiere hacer esto… - suplica, a el le gusta eso, le excita, puede sentir su polla endurecerse en su pantalón negro, debajo del traje blanco que lleva puesto.

- Quiero hacerlo… - responde tranquilamente, acariciando el cabello rubio, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de la pequeña rubia. – Cally, estarás bien….cuidare de ti…con todo mi corazón. – sonríe de nuevo, nunca pierde esa sonrisa.

Por eso ama a este tipo de chicas, le hacen sentir tan…bien.

- Por favor…¡Alguien que me ayude! – grita, eso le crispa los nervios.

Puede sentir el corrientazo de placer cuando el grito de ayuda queda ahogado por el de dolor.

- ¡Nooooooooo! ¡NO haga esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!

Es tan excitante, la forma en que su pequeño bisturí dorado rasga la piel blanca, inmaculada de ella, esta chica, una chica de dieciséis años, su nombre es Cally McGee, hija de uno de los políticos mas importantes de Maryland.

La sangre comienza a brotar de la carne abierta, cayendo a los lados del vientre y manchando la superficie metálica de la mesa, la chica se tensa y grita, y la sangre solo brota mas para su satisfacción. Esto es exactamente lo que quiere, quiere verla desde dentro, demostrarle que ella no solo puede ser hermosa desde afuera.

Se quita el guante de látex en un movimiento grácil con la otra mano, colocándolo sobre los senos desnudos de la chica, los cuales no le provocan nada, ya se asegurara mas tarde de exprimir el silicón de ellos, por el momento solo quiere sentir ese cálido interior.

No puede esperar más.

Su mano acaricia las orillas de la carne rasgada, puede escucharle gemir, a ella y a el también, por que es demasiado increíble lo que le provoca. Sus dedos se manchan de sangre, caliente, espesa, roja, cuando toca mas allá, acariciando los pliegues del musculo y la piel.

Un gemido gutural sale de su boca cuando sus dedos tocan los latientes órganos, la tráquea que no deja de moverse, la toma entre sus manos, solo el pequeño pedazo que queda a la vista con el corte que ha hecho, las costillas no le dejan ir mas allá, pero no le importa, si el quiere ir mas arriba, lo hará.

Toma el cortador de la mesa, ese que usualmente se usa para abrir pacientes en la morgue para poder llegar a su corazón, el plan aquí es romper toda la caja torácica con el mismo, llegar al corazón.

Tiene una insana fascinación con ese órgano. Le gusta quedárselo, guardarlo, admirarlo, pensar en esa persona a la que torturo hasta la muerte, como esta chica.

Cuando su mano por fin llega al corazón, se viene en los pantalones, rápido, inesperado en cierta forma, el impulso y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo hacen que su mano se cierre por impulso, sobre el corazón.

Su fuerza es indetenible, y lamenta que haya pasado porque ha destruido un buen espécimen, pero, ya no puede hacer nada, el corazón ha explotado gracias a su fuerte apretón y su victima esta muerta, con sangre resbalando de sus perfectas facciones, con lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos, y una mueca de pánico en todo su rostro. Es hermosa, pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente.

* * *

><p>Es un día frio, en Maryland pocas veces hace tanto frio así, y mas cerca de Baltimore, por supuesto fuera de invierno, y para ser verano, el frio es invernal o infernal, depende de cómo se vea.<p>

En el caso de el, odia el frio, por que no puede esconderse de el todo lo que querría. Así que debe soportarlo, no solo al frio sino a las heridas espantosas que adornan sus brazos. Son perfectas cuchilladas que le arden con el frio, y la ropa que ha conseguido ayer en la basura del viejo almacén no le es suficiente.

Nunca le es suficiente.

Estornuda, una, dos y tres veces. Es una mala señal de un posible resfriado, esta seguro de que su nariz ahora es roja como la sangre que le brota del costado. Sus dedos también están cubiertos de sangre roja, pero esta ya esta seca contra su delicada piel.

- ¡Hey tu! ¡Salte de allí! – la voz de uno de los guardias de seguridad le alerta. Han encontrado a uno de los suyos, escondiéndose en los contenedores, solo a centímetros de el.

El harapiento hombre sale de allí mascullando maldiciones contra el viejo guardia que tiene una mano en su pistola solo por si acaso al indigente se le ocurre hacer algo.

- Ya vete maldita escoria. – le espeta mientras el callejero se va, con la cabeza gacha y temblando de frio. – Hey tu, ¿estas ahí? – El sabe que es con el, así que sale cuidadosamente. – Sabia que estarías…ten conseguí esto para ti, mi mujer iba a botarlo pero ya sabes como se ponen las doñas con estas cosas. – su fuerte acento mexicano hace sonreír al hombre herido.

- Gracias… - responde con voz ronca.

Sus manos se estiran hasta la bolsa que el guardia sostiene entre manos y la toma con cuidado, abriéndola rápidamente y sacando un vestido largo, una bata que lleva botones por todo el medio, pero es marrón oscura y a el sinceramente no le importa vestirse como una mujer, solo quiere protegerse del frio.

- Aquí…algo de comida que sobro en casa y un poco de agua del almacén, cuídese amigo mío. – saluda el hombre, colocando la bandeja de comida en el suelo y retirándose a hacer sus guardias.

Hay gente agradable en el mundo, lastima que el solo la haya conocido después de lo que paso.

Da pasos lentos hasta su escondite, abriendo la taza de comida y devorando casi todo al instante, royendo el hueso del pollo a medio comer, es su primera comida esta semana, lo cual es bastante bueno. Aun así se controla para tomarse el agua que le han llevado en un termo.

Tuvo suerte de conseguir este hombre, de verdad que la tuvo.

* * *

><p>Seleccionar su próxima victima no es muy difícil. No tiene que caminar demasiado para encontrarlo, es un hombre muy alto, de complexión fuerte, con labios rosados y hermosos ojos azules. Su nombre es Thomas Welling, le gusta este tipo, en especial su despampanante personalidad, prepotente, un gran empresario, un experto en la calidad de las prostitutas, después de todo es el dueño del burdel mas grande de la ciudad.<p>

Le cuesta un poco atraparlo, pero apenas sus ojos hacen contacto con esos lapis lazuli, sabe que tiene a Welling en sus manos. Le tortura, le viola una y otra vez, bajo la aterrada mirada de ese hombre, le abre y le mira por dentro, Welling resiste, al menos tres minutos con su cavidad torácica abierta, expuesta para sus ojos y los de el.

- Estuviste increíble… - susurra contra el oído de Welling cuando siente que la vida se le escapa de las manos a ese hombre. – Vamos…dame tu ultimo respiro.

Le besa, lento, tortuoso hasta que siente como no hay mas quejidos, no mas respiración agitada, no mas movimiento de sangre brotando de ese pecho.

- Como dije, estuviste increíble.

Corta el cuerpo en pedazos y lo pasa por la cortadora-trituradora, la cual lo vuelve trizas, pequeños pedazos que podrá quemar en la chimenea mas tarde. Solo guarda el corazón en un pequeño envase de vidrio que pondrá en la nevera en cuanto llegue a casa, justo antes de irse a aquella fiesta en el Conjunto de Baltimore.

* * *

><p>- Hace frio mami, dale tu chaqueta.<p>

Sonríe, la voz de la pequeña le provoca una calidez irreconocible, algo que pocas veces ha tenido la suerte de sentir.

La mujer con los altos tacones le ve de forma despectiva, con la nariz torcida como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable.

- No tengo por que darle mi abrigo a una basura como esta, vamos Haley, vamos tarde a la fiesta.

La niña le saluda con la mano sonriente y un poco apenada por la actitud de su madre, pero la madre es dios a los ojos de los hijos. El la saluda de vuelta y continua su camino calle abajo, caminando con los hombros bajos, arrastrando los pies que lleva metidos en los viejos converse que algún yonki ha tirado a la basura.

Mientras cruza la calle puede ver como un auto negro, casi como una limosina cruza la calle lentamente, pasando a su lado antes de detenerse. El la mira con desconfianza, alejándose lentamente cuando ve el vidrio bajarse.

- Hey, - la voz gruesa de un hombre le saluda, y el no puede hacer nada mas que mirarle con extrema desconfianza y alejarse aun mas. – ¿Sabes como llegar al consejo? – pregunta.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera sabe por que se ha detenido frente a ese harapiento callejero, solo sabe que algo le ha impulsado, como si ese hombre fuera su siguiente victima. Luce sucio, asqueroso a su delicada vista, pero no le importa por que, diablos, este hombre seguramente tiene algo que el quiere.<p>

- N-No lo s-se, señor… - responde tartamudeando el hombre. Su voz es como música para sus oídos.

- ¿Tienes frio? – pregunta viendo al hombre temblar. – Puedes subir si quieres. – sonríe, como le sonríe a los niños del parque cuando va a cazar a su siguiente victima.

- No...no gracias.

- Insisto.

- Yo…

- Nada va a pasar, cuando llegue al consejo te dejare allí y tu tomaras tu camino…

El hombre asiente, sonríe un poco y da la vuelta, caminando lento para el gusto del conductor del sedan negro.

- Gracias…

- Eres bienvenido.

- Mi nombre es Dean. – sonríe el callejero, la calefacción calentándole el cuerpo de manera que le saca un suspiro de gusto.

- Dean ¿huh? Es un nombre irlandés, significa constructor o hacedor…debes de ser un hombre inteligente.

- Lo soy… - responde con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, este hombre le hace sentir extraño, seguro, demasiado seguro para su gusto.

* * *

><p>- Mi nombre es Sam, Samuel Wesson. – Dean puede ver como le da una sonrisa calidad, quizás este hombre haya pensado que el es una especie de prostituta.<p>

- No soy una prostituta, - contesta de inmediato.

Sam se rie, alto, un poco malicioso, pero totalmente divertido.

- Se que no lo eres, hueles como un retrete, tus manos están cortadas y tu rostro esta lleno de tierra. No creo que seas una prostituta.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué me llevo? – le pregunta, a el, quien no sabe como diablos contestar esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes lo que Samuel significa? – pregunta dándole una mirada cuestionadora al hombre sentado a su lado, el auto doblando una de las miles de curvas de la ciudad, pero esta vez con destino a su casa.<p>

- No…no soy bueno en nombres.

- Significa aquel con un nombre de dios, viene del latin Semuel, Sem significa nombre y El viene de Elohin que significa Dios.

- Asi que eres un dios. – la voz suave de Dean le hace desviar la vista de la carretera al hombre, luce hermoso allí a pesar de que no pueda apreciarlo muy bien.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – necesita probar que tiene razón, que este hombre esta de verdad haciéndole sentir algo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta de inmediato, causando una risita en Sam.

- Para que te des un baño…puedes estar allí todo lo que quieras, a mi no me importa.

* * *

><p>- No quiero…quiero bajarme aquí. – puede sentirlo, olerlo como el miedo aumenta en ese hombre.<p>

- No tengas miedo.

- ¡Quiero bajarme aquí! – ahora su voz no es tímida, ni avergonzada ni tartamudeante, es fuerte, muy fuerte, una voz masculina que le hace temblar de arriba abajo.

- No hay apuro, no te hare daño.

* * *

><p>Dean ve como el hombre estaciona el auto al lado de la carretera y respira aliviado, abriendo la puerta rápidamente para bajarse.<p>

- Espero nos veamos de nuevo Dean.

No se molesta en responder, este hombre le asusta un poco y quiere refugiarse en su escondite. El frio le golpea fuerte en el rostro y le hace temblar compulsivamente mientras ve al sedan negro alejarse lentamente por la calle.

- Marica. – murmura en un gruñido mientras se aleja hacia la acera de la calle, divisando un callejón no muy lejos de allí. El sedan ya va doblando la esquina, así que debe apresurarse a desaparecer.

Camina, lentamente al principio, pisando con cuidado sobre varios vidrios que se encuentran por todo el piso. Su respiración es calmada, como s estuviera en paz con su decisión, pero su cuerpo no lo esta mucho, especialmente por que parece congelarse de nuevo.

Levanta la vista al cielo estrellado, despejado de cualquier nube, y recuerda, como es que toda su vida cambio, un pequeño error y estaba allí, en las calles con su costoso traje siendo arrancado de su cuerpo por una banda de callejeros mas fuertes que solo querían el fino traje, los mismo que robaron sus pertenencias cuando le desalojaron, los mismo que desvalijaron su auto.

Los mismos que llevaban ahora la cruz dorada que podía ver grabada en la pared. Se detiene en seco, queriendo volver, esta en territorio desconocido, territorio enemigo.

- Oh dios… - susurra aterrado cuando ve sombras de las paredes moviéndose.

- Miren quien esta aquí…una pequeña niña… - la voz asquerosa de uno de ellos le llega por detrás, haciéndolo girarse con los puños en alto.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de esta basura?

- No lo recuerdo.

- ¿Quién querría recordar el nombre de una marica como esta?

- No tengo nada. – dice Dean en su defensa, alejándose de los hombres lo mas que puede, pero no va muy lejos, después de todo le tienen rodeado.

- ¿no tienes nada? Te hemos visto bajándote de ese auto…seguro que tienes algo putilla.

- No soy una puta.

El hombre se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver a la luz de una pequeña farola sus amarillos dientes.

- Hay cada marica sádica en el mundo…a ese tipo le gustaban como tu ¿cierto?, putas sucias, llenas de tierra…no eres mas que una desagradable marica…

- Te mataremos aquí…

- Espera, espera, quiero ver que le vio este riquillo a esta marica…probablemente sean esos labios chupapollas…

Dean frunce los labios, escondiéndolos de la vista, esta tan asustado como enfadado. Incapaz de soportar el hecho de que estos tipos le violaran, sinceramente era lo que faltaba para joderle la vida.

- Atrápenlo.

La orden es clara, y Dean se estremece, no se dejara agarrar tan fácil. Pero sabe que al final perderá, no ha comido en varios días, así que no tiene muchas fuerzas para luchar por su vida.

* * *

><p>Un sonido muy fuerte se escucha en el callejón, resonando contra las paredes. Le toma varios segundos identificarlo como un disparo.<p>

- Aléjense de el.

Los hombre miran hacia atrás antes de dispersarse en la oscuridad.

- ¿Estas bien?

Reconoce esa voz, pero la oscuridad no le deja ver muy bien.

- Ven conmigo…

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta, antes de soltar un suspiro.

- Soy Samuel, espero no me hayas olvidado.

- Te conocí hace tres segundos, no creo que te haya olvidado.

- Lo se. ¿Vienes conmigo esta vez?

- ¿No me mataras?

- Si no me das razones no lo hare.

Solo le toman quince minutos llegar al lujoso edificio. Un edificio tan alto como el de la empresa donde Dean trabajaba años atrás. Sam le toma del brazo suavemente mientras atraviesan las puertas del edificio y se dirigen al ascensor.

- Es un ascensor privado. – le sonríe el hombre alto mientras le suelta el brazo.

- Ellos dijeron…que te gustan los callejeros. -

- Mienten, no me gusta la gente inferior.

- Entonces…

- Eres diferente…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tenemos que comentarlo ahora? – una pequeña sonrisa adora el aniñado rostro que antes parecía tan macabro y adulto.

- No…supongo.

- ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

Dean asiente, colocando su mano en la chaqueta de Sam.

- ¿Frio? O ¿aun sigues asustado?

Dean mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, son mas o menos las dos.

- Esta bien…no te hare daño… limpiemos esa hermosas facciones.

Dean sonríe, agradeciendo que sus mejillas estén tan sucias como para no mostrar el sonrojo que le ha causado ese hombre. Ni siquiera le conoce bien, seguro solo quiere follarselo contra lo que sea.

* * *

><p>Ambos entran en la habitación, uno de ellos tranquilo y el otro crispado por lo que ve. Hay animales disecados por todas partes, colgando de las paredes, colocados en pequeñas mesas, incluso una alfombra de tigre.<p>

- Mi padre fue un cazador. – da como explicación Samuel, dirigiéndose a lo que parece ser la cocina, Dean le sigue por inercia, no quiere que le acuse de ladrón si se queda lejos de el por mucho tiempo.

- Me gustan los animales…pero no me gustan…

- Disecados. – termino el hombre de cabello castaño, girándose a verlo con una sonrisa. – Te daré de comer después de que tomes un buen baño…mientras cocinare.

- Oh…

- Hay reglas, y quiero que las cumplas.

- No me quejo.

- Se que no.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Por el pasillo, la cuarta puerta a la derecha…

- Esas son muchas puertas.

- Son las necesitadas.

Dean sonríe y se aleja lentamente, volteando cada paso para ver al hombre allí de pie en la entrada de la cocina, su rostro no es visible debido a la oscuridad de la sala, pero a Dean no le asusta ahora, se siente a salvo dentro de ese lugar.

* * *

><p><em>- Hey papi…vamos al parque con mama.<em>

_- ¿Mama? ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Papi…_

_- ¡NO!_

_- ¿Helena?_

_- ¡Papi!_

_- ¡Deaaaaaan!_

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abren grande, puede sentir las lagrimas bajar por sus pecosas y mojadas mejillas. Sus ojos verdes están vidriosos, mojados junto con sus pestañas que se pegan entre ellas, el agua de la bañera por fin no es marrón sino blanca llena de espuma olor a rosas.<p>

Rojas rosas.

- ¿Estas bien? – la voz de Sam le asombra y le hace saltar, moviéndose hacia atrás en la bañera. - ¿Es cómoda?

- Si, bastante…

* * *

><p>No puede creerlo, este hombre es…perfecto, la clase de perfección que ha estado buscando toda su vida, es increíble…<p>

Su belleza y perfección le ciega, le ciega como nada lo ha hecho en la vida. Le deja con sus ojos fijos en el blanco y perfecto cuerpo, lleno de lo que parecen ser pecas, por el rostro y parte en el pecho, pero estas son casi invisibles junto con las que se esconden detrás de los vellos de los fuertes muslos. Se ven tan perfectos, y allí es cuando Sam se da cuenta de algo.

- ¿Te afeitaste? – pregunto mirando el rostro pulcro.

Dean asiente con su cabeza, un poco nervioso.

- Use una desechable… - contesta dudoso.

- Esta bien…solo que no me había fijado que llevabas barba. – Sam le sonríe mientras se acerca, necesita observar esa perfección de cerca.

- Use tu shampoo de rosas…y el jabón morado de la repisa…también use un poco de crema para limarme los pies…con tu lima de metal…

Sam sabe que Dean esta hablando, y quizás debería prestar atención, pero su mente, su mente enferma, solo esta pendiente de ese cuerpo blanco. La necesidad de tocarlo le invade, y sabe que debe detenerse.

- Es demasiado… - susurra, acercando sus manos al cuerpo de Dean.

- ¿Sam? – susurra Dean a modo de pregunta, sintiendo las cálidas manos tocar sus abdominales y acariciarlos de arriba abajo.

- Lo siento…no puede detenerme.

Esta es una situación extremadamente peligrosa para Dean, pero este no parece estar consiente de ello, de que si da un paso en falso Sam le matara, rápida y dolorosamente.

- Samuel…detente… - su voz es suave, demostrando claramente su deseo de no hacer esto.

- No puedo…eres demasiado perfecto…

- Si, si puedes, no quiero esto…dijiste que no me querías por esto.

El golpe es rápido, solo un movimiento y Dean esta contra la pared, aturdido y con la mandíbula doliéndole.

- ¡Oh dios…! Lo siento…no debí…

De verdad esta asustado, no debió golpearlo, en primer lugar no debió ni juntarse con el. Nunca debió hacerlo por que, diablos, ese hombre era demasiado irresistible, se aleja a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sam? – Dean le llama, haciéndole detenerse en seco, sus puños apretados fuertemente.

- Lo siento. – dice a modo de disculpa.

- No tienes por que disculparte…es normal…si quieres usarme…me lo merezco.

"_Esto puede ser interesante" _piensa Sam.

- Dean… ¿Por qué? – pregunta dándose la vuelta.

- Use…todas estas cosas…es normal que quisieras algo a cambio… - Dean sonríe, con el labio partido, y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajándole por el labio inferior hasta su barbilla.

- No quiero que seas mi prostituta.

- No soy estúpido Sam…se que lo necesitas…

Lo ha estado en realidad, viendo a ese hombre, la forma en la que se mueve, el apartamento, lo lujoso que es, las cosas raras, probablemente sea un bicho raro, un sociópata muy cercano a la psicopatía. Lo sabe perfectamente, no por nada fue uno de los mejores policías de su época, el mejor de los mejores profilers.

- Se lo que eres…si quieres usarme…tienes dos opciones y lo sabes.

Sam se gira hacia el, su mirada impregnada en un deseo, un deseo que ni el mismo puede comprender.

- Sam…

- Terminare la comida. – responde, Dean sabe que controla sus impulsos, los que sea que tenga, pero se contiene. Lo que demuestra que Sam es mas organizado que muchos…agresores.

* * *

><p>Cuando sale del baño lleva la toalla enrollada a la cintura y la bata de baño negra de Sam, esa que ha cogido del gancho al lado de la puerta. Luego de haber acomodado todo en el baño, perfectamente como lo encontró, por que no quiere molestar a Sam en nada, especialmente cuando ahora que esta bañado y refrescado no quiere enfadarlo, provocarlo mas de lo que lo ha hecho.<p>

- Hay ropa sobre la cama, - escucha la voz de Sam cuando cierra la puerta del baño con un suave clic, este maniático definitivamente tiene un trastorno compulsivo, o quizás tenga cámaras. – Es la habitación del final, tiene mi nombre en la puerta.

Dean hace una mueca, claramente confundido, mientras se acerca a la puerta del fondo del largo pasillo, demasiado largo para ser un apartamento. La puerta es de madera, tal y como las otras cuatro que hay en el pasillo, cada una de ellas con una inscripción en latín, en referencia a lo que hay detrás. Se estremece al leer "Locus Colletion", le hace estremecerse de lo que sea que Sam guardara allí.

- ¿Algo va mal? – la voz de Sam le hace girarse hacia el. Este le observa al final del pasillo, y de nuevo no puede verle el rostro debido a la oscuridad.

- No, nada…no es nada. – responde mostrándose lo mas seguro que puede, se voltea a la puerta mirandola con atencion y luego se gira hacia Sam.

Contiene la respiración cuando su nariz casi se choca contra el pecho de Sam, al cual tiene a solo dos centímetros de el, con todo ese cuerpo grande casi pegado a su piel. ¿Cómo es que un cuerpo tan grande puede moverse tan sigiloso?, no importa eso, solo importa que ahora esta allí, viendole, por que la vaga luz que entra de la habitación le ilumina parte de sus facciones, por lo que se puede ver que su rostro esta perfectamente inclinado hacia el.

El calor de Sam le invade, en maneras que nada le ha invadido antes, ni siquiera Helena le causaba esta seguridad insana que siente ahora, ni siquiera Emily se la causaba.

- ¿Sam? – pregunto con voz ronca, desgastada.

- Hueles como yo. – las palabras le golpean como una suave brisa en verano, le hacen flotar en una nube que le marea…espera…cree que es hambre…

- Tengo hambre… - dice un poco apenado de lo que Sam pueda pensar de el, con el gruñido que acaba de soltar su estomago. Pero a Sam parece no importarle.

- Necesitas dominarme primero…

"_Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir este hombre? ¿Dominar? ¿Cómo en dominar dominar? No puede ser…no puede ser…"_

_- _¿Qué? – pregunta alejándose un paso y topándose con la puerta que no sabe en que momento se ha cerrado tras el, dejando a oscuras el pasillo, no dejándole oportunidad de ver las expresiones o la posición de Sam. Solo sabe que le tiene muy cerca, demasiado cerca y eso le aterra.

- Domíname Dean…necesito que me domines…por favor…

- Sam…no puedo…no soy esa clase de persona…

- ¿no lo eres? Pero…quiero que disfrutes de mi cuerpo…necesito que alguien me diga lo hermoso que soy…necesito ser hermoso…necesito ser perfecto como tu…

Esto es…esto es lo que Sam…lo que le afecta, lo que le hace ser como es. Su martirio, el no creerse perfecto, quizás un padre que le violaba diciéndole esas palabras, o una madre que le aborrecía, que le miraba con desprecio, con odio. Como si el pequeño Sammy fuera la escoria mas grande de este mundo, seguramente le susurra con malicia al oído, cuan maldito estaba, quizás a ella fue la primera que mato, quien sabe de que forma lo habrá echo, hiriéndola, demostrándole que ella no era perfecta o quizás lo contrario.

La voz de Sam interrumpe sus pensamientos, esta rota y es lógico que el hombre de unos veintitantos esta teniendo la crisis que desencadena el asesinato, del que Dean esta mas que seguro ha cometido.

- Dean…

- No, no Sam…

No sabe en que momento sus manos callosas se han apoyado en el cuello de Sam, sus pulgares moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre la suave y tersa superficie.

- No puedo Sam…

- Domíname…necesito que me dominen…tu eres perfecto… - suelta en una jadeo, casi sollozando encima del cuerpo del mayor.

- No, Sammy.

- Dean…yo…yo… - los espasmos cesan, y Dean se siente morir en los segundos que Sam permanece callado, en completo silencio. – Necesito irme…no me esperes despierto.

- Sam…

Es demasiado tarde.

Sabe lo que Sam hará, su corazón late en su pecho con fuerza, desesperado, él mejor que nadie sabe que debe detenerlo antes de que asesine a algún inocente, él mejor que nadie en esa injusta y maldita suciedad de ciudad sabe que debe proteger a todos los que pueda, su conciencia se lo dice…pero al final, nadie le protegió a el, nadie le protegió de aquella tragedia…esa tragedia donde fue asesinado, donde murió creyendo que nunca mas se sentiría vivo.

Maldita e injusta vida…

Hoy.

Esta noche.

Se siente vivo, se siente jodidamente vivo, y la partida de Sam lo rompe un poco, llevándole de nuevo al borde del precipicio moral.


	2. Final UNO

**_Bueno_ _Rubygen, probablemente no la leas puesto que seguro no seguiras el fic, pero solo me queda decirte que no, no es plagio, en primer lugar esta no es una historia Wincest, de hecho es como la version oscura de un fic de elghin, una de mis amigas que escribio una belleza de fic donde Jensen es un indigente y Jared le recoje, segundo, la historia de Mslyth es larga, esta es una cosa corta que se me ocurrio luego de hablar con elghin y esta basada en un episodio de la serie Criminal Minds; un episodio de asesinos seriales y todo eso. El fic de Mslyth se basa mas en la relacion sentimental de los personajes, en esta me fijo solamente en la necesidad de amar que Sam no tiene, siendo Sam no un Winchester, sino Sam Wesson. Tercero, gracias por el aviso, pero te lo aseguro,no es plagio, que tengan la misma linea de trama de asesinos es una cosa, pero no son iguales; dejando de lado claro que Mslyth es conciente de la existencia de esta historia, y de que en ingles hay miles de historias de Sam Winchester asesino y de Dean Winchester huyendole, te lo dice alguien que sigue mas el fandom en ingles que en español, como dije, gracias por el aviso._**

* * *

><p>Camina rápido por el pasillo que conducía del ascensor hasta su auto, en el oscuro y macabro estacionamiento, no le asusta la oscuridad, el nació de esa oscuridad, de esa suciedad imperfecta que se acumula a sus pies.<p>

Sus pasos son rápidos y precisos, ningún paso en falso, todos premeditados.

- Mr. Wesson es un placer verlo. – el vigilante le saluda, viene con una linterna encendida que ilumina sus lúgubres ojos verdes grisáceos.

- Es un placer verlo también Randall, ¿Cómo esta su familia? – pregunta por cortesía, terminando de llegar a su auto negro, no el sedan donde ha traído a Dean, no, sino una pequeña Chevy.

- Pues muy bien, ya sabe, como siempre, mi mujer estuvo peleando muy fuerte para ir a esa fiesta que hay en el Consejo…pero ya sabe como son las cosas para nosotros los pobres.

Sam sonríe con eso, ya sabe donde obtendrá su próxima victima.

- Es mejor así Randall, juntarse con la gente rica es muy malo, ellos no son tan perfectos como dicen… - "_Algunos de ellos ni siquiera aguantan tres segundos por su vida, son cobardes e inútiles"_ – así que mejor mantenerse lejos…regresare en poco tiempo, mi invitado me espera, vigile que no salga solo.

- Si, señor Wesson.

- Nos vemos Randall.

No se siente cómodo con que alguien le haya visto saliendo, y sabe que quizás hoy cometa ese error que tanto ha estado evitando durante catorce años de matanza, ya perdió la cuenta de las victimas que lleva, pero duda que bajen de los cien, y también duda que cualquiera de ellas le haga sentir eso que sintió con Dean.

Se pone duro de pensarlo, las sensaciones que Dean pudo haberle provocado, la manera en que sus callosas manos hubiesen acariciado todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, su piel dañada por los arañazos, los golpes, el dolor de una infancia dura y de una madre que le odiaba. Aun le arde la piel al recordar los maltratos que sufrió, aun se estremece al recordarlos, pero ya no le tiene miedo.

La asesino tan lentamente, la hizo pasar un mes en una sala, reviviéndola una y otra vez para acabar con su cuerpo, asegurándose de descuartizarla poco a poco, bebió de su sangre, comió de su cuerpo, se alimento de ella por meses, y sus huesos los uso para construir parte de su habitación de colección. No se quedo con su corazón, por que ya había dejado de latir cuando lo toco por primera vez.

Le gustaban los corazones que el tocaba, de los que el sentía morir lentamente. Esa era la sensación mas increíble que había experimentado, al menos hasta hoy, cuando Dean, ese simple humano, le hizo sentirse…

_Vivo._

- Hey Mrs. Mannilan. – su voz es alegre, cordial como siempre, con su rostro de niño bueno mientras le sonríe a la señora Mary Mannilan, con su abrigo negro con rayas moradas que llegan hasta el suelo, parece ser algún animal coloreado, disecado.

Su pequeña niña le saluda con un poco de desconfianza. El odia a los niños, por que ellos pueden sentirlo, cuando roto esta, con su bendita inocencia que tanto le saca de quicio, pero le asustan también, por que los niños son los únicos capaces de ver a través de el y eso le asusta, que alguien sepa lo que piensa.

- ¡Oh mi querido! ¿Cómo esta señor Padalecki? – la mujer le da la mano, un poco huesuda por la edad, esta casi en sus cincuenta, con una hija heredada, una hija que no quiere cargar pero que debe, es bien conocido por todos como su sirviente se la cogía a espaldas de su esposo, el difunto señor Mannilan. Aun nadie sabe como diablos ha conseguido el dinero de la pensión para hacerse una buena cirugía en los senos, cadera, labios y toda piel que haya estado fuera de su sitio.

Va a disfrutar abrirla lentamente, romperla, mostrarle que toda la perfección que buscaba la llevaba por dentro.

- Muy bien, nunca he estado mejor… - contesta suave seductor, besando la mano de esta mujer, su figura le es vagamente familiar, pero no recuerda por que.

- Usted recogió a ese vagabundo. – la pequeña niña interrumpe la conversación, haciendo que las pupilas asustadas de Sam se muevan tan rápido hacia ella sin un simple parpadeo, ocasionando que la pequeña niña de un salto y se quede sin aliento.

- Mi amigo no es un vagabundo. – responde un poco cortante, como un afilado cuchillo.

- Luce como uno…le pedí a mi mami que le diera su abrigo pero ella no…

- ¿Es su amigo? – pregunta la mujer mirándole incrédulo. Su voz llena de asco y desagrado, cosa que hace temblar a Sam de manera casi incontrolada.

- Tiene problemas, pero si es mi amigo…señora Mannila le gustaría…

- Señor Padalecki… - una voz le interrumpe su dialogo, el dialogo que llevaría a una muerte segura a esta mujer.

Se da la vuelta para encararse con el, y solo el. Ese jodido bastardo que lleva detrás de el tantos años, buscando una buena follada en algún callejón oscuro. Ese jodido de Ian Somehalder, con su voz de mocoso insolente y sus dientes blancos perfectos.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted. – dice con toda la seguridad del mundo de que Jared se arrodillara a lamerle las bolas y algo mas.

- Estoy ocupado. – contesta seco, levantando sus hombros en una pose amenazante que solo excita al otro hombre.

- Se que lo esta. Es un hombre ocupado, pero unos segundos de su tiempo no le dañara ¿cierto?

Esa sonrisa le esta matando de la mala manera, le repugna, necesita borrarla, necesita cortar esos preciosos labios, quiere arrancarlos con sus propias manos, despellejarlos hasta que nada mas quede allí y luego destrozarle los dientes uno por uno, todo mientras escucha ese corazón latir.

Así lo hace.

* * *

><p>Escucha durante dos horas los gritos de Somehalder, mientras su sangre corre por el suelo hasta llegar a su propia alcantarilla que le tomo seis meses construirla, allí es donde caen todos los residuos de sus matanzas.<p>

Después de todo es un jodido obsesivo compulsivo que debe tener todo organizado, incluido su propio matadero.

- ¿Te gusta eso? – su voz es suave casi melosa, sus dedos acariciando el hermoso cabello negro lleno de sangre y sudor…

- Por favor…por favor… - aun puede hablar, incluso si no queda ni uno de sus perfectos dientes, incluso si no hay labios que ayuden a modular el sonido, solo piel despellejada y deforme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas mas? – su mano cubierta por el guante acaricia el rostro de su victima limpiando las lagrimas que siguen brotando. – Quizás…oh…¿Quieres que corte tu lengua? Adoro las lenguas…las adoro…

Tararea una canción muy suave, una balada de amor, mientras los gritos e intentos de gritos de Ian se escuchan por todo el edificio abandonado, le esta cortando la lengua, la mandíbula y pronto…ya no hay mas rostro que romper…

Esta muerto.

- Es una lastima…de verdad me hubiese gustado sostener tu corazón Ian…de verdad me hubiese gustado.

* * *

><p>Es tarde, casi las tres de la mañana. Ha escuchado la reja del edificio cerrarse desde el frio balcón, donde paso casi todo el tiempo que Sam se marcho. Solo, sentado sobre el cómodo sofá que el rico bastardo guardaba allí.<p>

Comió todo lo que Sam el dejo en la mesa, alimentándose rápidamente, como si fuera su ultima cena o algo, lo disfruto, especialmente por que noto que Sam había cocinado todo.

Luego de eso exploro un poco la casa, mirando las fotografías que mostraban siempre paisajes con Jared en ellos, siempre tomadas desde otras perspectivas que demostraban que alguien las tomaba, Dean esperaba que fuera algún turista y no una victima.

Cuando satisfizo su curiosidad, de conocer mas de Sam, de saber mas de es hombre, de averiguar su modo operandis, cuando su corazón estuvo tranquilo, fue cuando decidió volver a la habitación, casi tan grande como el resto de la casa junta. Con muebles, un baño y escaparates a montones, con libros en estanterías, como si no le bastaran los que tiene en la sala.

- _Moonlight, moon light…Little moon…little moon…Little light…Moonlight…Little moon light…come protect me…from the wolf… the…old bad wolf…_

- ¿Quien es tu lobo malo? – la voz de Sam le sobresalta, haciendo que su corazón de un apretón doloroso al verle allí, tan pálido, tan muerto.

- Sam…regresaste… - trata de sonreír mientras se pone de pie, dejando que Sam se acerque a el, esta vez puede verle claramente debido a la luz encendida de la habitación.

- Lo hice…me gusta tu voz…nunca había escuchado…esa canción.

- Mi madre solía cantármela, y yo se la cantaba a Em. – Dean sonríe con el recuerdo, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de dormir. – No hay lobo malo en si…es una metáfora para describir…

- El mal. – termina Sam, ganándose una mirada triste de Dean.

- Si.

- Te comiste todo. – afirma mirando nerviosamente a la cama.

- Lo hice, estaba hambriento…espero no te moleste pero use la pesa de tu baño, estoy casi pesando setenta kilos…lo cual es mucho menos…

- De lo que pesabas cuando tenías una vida normal…

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué no dormiste? Debiste hacerlo.

- Quería agradecerte…por todo esto….por tu hospitalidad…gracias Sam.

Ahí esta esa sonrisa de nuevo, se esta volviendo adicta a ella. Enfermamente adicto.

- No tienes por que…no tienes por que agradecérmelo. – se acerca cautelosamente, dejando que Dean se acostumbre a su cuerpo. Limpio y pulcro, por que Sam es demasiado inteligente como para aparecerse allí de la nada lleno de sangre y fluidos, que incluyen su propio semen.

- Quería hacerlo…además no estaba seguro de donde dormir…

- Puedes dormir conmigo en la cama…

- No creo…

- Por favor…

Luce como un jodido niño, con esa carita de ángel que tiene, sus ojitos bajos, suplicantes y brillantes de ilusión por una respuesta positiva, y su boca torcida en un puchero de lo mas adorable. ¿Cómo es que puede ser así?

- Esta bien…dormiré contigo. – ni siquiera ha pasado un segundo desde que dijo eso y ya tiene a Sam contra sus labios, haciendo que su corazón casi estalle en su pecho de lo rápido que late.

Se besan, labios sobre labio, con suaves chupetones sobre los labios del otro, enrojeciéndolos, excitándolos. Mordiscos suaves sobre la delicada piel, lamidas juguetonas que solo encienden el deseo entre ambos cuerpos. La barba de Sam rapándole las recién afeitadas mejillas a Dean, haciéndole presionar su polla contra el muslo que el alto tiene entre sus piernas.

- Sammy…

Los susurros son solo audibles entre ellos dos, con Dean acorralado contra la pared y con la camisa enrollada contra su pecho, dejando que su piel desnuda se restriegue contra la piel caliente de Sam, que sus pezones se enrojezcan con el roce de la camisa.

Los labios de Sam le comen la boca lentamente, afortunadamente para Dean no literalmente, este solo se separa del mas bajo por segundos para luego volver a atacar sus labios, que por fin después de varios minutos se abren dejando entrar la lengua apasionada de Sam, su lengua es como una serpiente o al menos se mueve como una mientras acaricia su paladar y sus dientes.

Se la muerde con maldad escuchando el gemido necesitado de Samuel que aprieta sus caderas.

- Follame…necesito que me folles…

_Oh dios…_

Ahí esta de nuevo esa proposición tan irresistible para el, pero a la vez tan peligroso. No puede permitirse esto, ir tan rápido, al menos no por ahora.

- Dean, te necesito…

- Háblame de el… - sabe que pisa un terreno peligroso, un terreno que no debería haber pisado nunca, joder de hecho nunca debería haber cruzado esa calle ni haberse montado en ese maldito auto.

Sam se tensa como es de esperarse. Sus manos congeladas al igual que sus piernas, que antes causaban un alivio temporal al cazador frotándolo.

- Háblame Sam…no tienes por que tener miedo de mi…

- No tengo miedo de ti…siento por ti…pero no se lo que siento…no puedo saberlo Dean… - esta llorando, nunca había visto esto antes, a un asesino, romperse.

- Shh…no llores Sammy…no tienes por que pensar en eso hoy…podemos dejarlo para mañana… ¿por favor?

Sam asiente, recuperando el control de sus acciones completamente.

- ¿Vas a dominarme? – pregunta anhelante dejando salir su aliento sobre el rostro de Dean.

- Sam… - necesita hacer algo, antes de que Sam pierda el control, antes de que tenga otra recaída como la de ahora, o peor, como la que tuvo hace unas horas atrás.

_Piensa, maldita sea…¡piensa!_

- Dean…

- Sobre tus rodillas.

Su voz es gruesa, fuerte, como la voz que uso en el auto para bajarse, aquel momento donde se sentía asustado de Sam, y hablando de Sam, su reacción a la orden es bastante inesperada para Dean.

El chico, por que eso es lo que es en esos momentos, se coloca sobre sus rodillas luego de soltar un casi sollozo.

Se queda allí, paralizado sin saber que diablos hacer realmente, solo viendo como Sam le ve suplicante.

- Bájame el pantalón…lento… - es lo mejor que se le ocurre, nunca ha hecho esto con un hombre, ¡Diablos! Nunca había pensado en hacerlo con un hombre, y ahora esta allí, con un posible asesino en serie sobre sus rodillas, ruega a dios por que Sam no sea caníbal, por que seguro que va a darle algo.

Sam le obedece, sus manos enrollándose en la cinturilla del pantalón, tomándolo de los lados y comenzando a bajarlo, dejando a la vista esos poderosos muslos, llenos de vellos ligeramente rubios. Le da la oportunidad a Jared de ver sus pecas mas de cerca, hasta le dan ganas de contarlas.

- Chúpame…mis testícu...los… - la siguiente orden le deja temblando de deseo, su boca llenándose de saliva inmediatamente; nunca había deseado nada como esto, ni siquiera asesinarla a ella le había causado tal sensación, era demasiada, y no podía explicar el por que.

* * *

><p>Dean y el, tuvieron una noche que a Sam le hubiese gustado hacerla mas ruda, debido a toda la necesidad que se acumulaba en su interior, esa necesidad que debía haber quedado saciada, al menos temporalmente, con la muerte de Somehalder.<p>

Tal y como siempre pasaba, justo después de un asesinato, la calma que sentía era como un sedante, no solo calmaba sus ganas de matar, sino que le ayudaba a convivir con las personas que el rodeaban.

El alivio que Dean le había provocado, le había provocado un sueño ininterrumpido, un sueño que por primera vez en años, no había estado lleno de pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Dean se despertó temprano esa mañana, sin el calor de Sam alrededor, solo una fría sensación de estar necesitado. No había rastro de miedo en su cuerpo, como la noche anterior, y todo lo que su mente podía procesar, era la ultima vez que se levanto con esa necesidad. Fue la primera mañana que despertó en la calle, con esas necesidad, necesidad de amor, de tener a alguien en quien confiar, después de todo lo que había sucedido.<p>

Era martes, lo recuerda perfectamente, por que los martes, Helena siempre se levantaba temprano, le hacia su desayuno y se lo llevaba a la cama, colocándolo en una bandeja sobre sus piernas, siempre se levantaba los martes con el olor a café, por que eran los días que Helena, la mejor fiscal del distrito, no tenia que ir a trabajar temprano.

Ella siempre le besaba la frente, para despertarlo lento, y después de varias caricias de sus labios, el estaba completamente despierto.

Pero, ese día, el no se levanto con ella a su lado, no lo hizo, por que Helena no estaba alli, no estaba en ningun lado, y le tomo veinticuatro horas reportarla perdida, en la agencia, agencia en la que el mismo trabajaba. pero fue demasiado tarde, demasiado, ella se había ido para siempre, por su negligencia, por ser un mal esposo, y no poder averiguar donde estaba, apareció veintiséis horas después de que Dean la reportara, después de que convenciera a medio mundo de que ella no era capaz de irse asi.

Apareció solo su cabeza, y su corazón.

Para el trauma de Jensen, quien solo se aferro a ella hasta que uno de sus hombres se la quito, alejándolo de ella; No había huellas en el corazón, o en el cráneo, no había nada, mas que la expresión de terror que ella tenia.

Nunca encontró el asesino, nunca tuvo una oportunidad, por que dos horas después de que Helena fuera encontrada, su hija desapareció, solo para aparecer de la misma forma que su esposa, con una pequeña nota, una pequeña e insignificante nota.

_"Eres mío, siempre fuiste mío"_

No había nadie, nadie capaz de hacer eso.

Supuestamente.

Después de la muerte de su esposa e hija, Dean entro en ese mundo, del que nadie, ni siquiera una simple alma pudo sacarlo, alcohol. Perdió todo, su casa, su auto, su arma, todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Al principio dormía en el cementerio, entre la tumba de su hija y su esposa, pero luego de que el guardia lo descubriera, corrió, huyendo de todo, termino varios kilómetros lejos de donde venia, aquí, en esta ciudad de muerte.

- Piensas demasiado.

Dean pega un salto en la cama, sus ojos verdes abriéndose sorprendidos ante la sorpresiva invasión de Sam a su mente. Ni siquiera esta allí, en la habitación, pero puede escucharle claramente, en algún lugar de su mente.

- Estoy justo aquí... - la voz ronca, proveniente de el suelo le hace taparse con las sabanas, dándose cuenta de que esta desnudo.

- Sam...¿Que haces ahí? - le pregunta, asomando la cabeza por la orilla de la cama.

- Me tiraste. - esta sonriendo, eso tiene que ser una buena señal... ¿verdad?

- ¿lo hice?

- No me quejo, soy demasiado pesado, soy molesto.

- No lo eres...tengo frio, ven a la cama.

Luce como si hubiese estado llorando, o sufriendo. Su rostro se contrae de dolor cuando toca el caliente cuerpo de Dean, que pare decir estar frio, esta quemándose en comparación con Sam, que parece venir del polo norte.

- ¿En que pensabas? - pregunta, con esa voz peligrosamente melosa.

- En el Pasado...como eran las cosas...

- Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras en mi pasado...

- Lo se... me hubiese gustado estar ahí también...cuidarte, evitar que pasaras por eso.

Siente a Sam tensarse antes de que se levante como un huracán de donde esta, apartando las sabanas de Jensen, golpeando con su fuerte mano la lámpara de la mesita de noche, esta respirando como toro, totalmente descontrolado, fuera de si.

- Sam...no quise decir...

- ¿COMO LO SABES?

- Solo...

- Cállate...no quiero escuchar una palabra de ti...

- Sam...

- Dije que te callaras...

Su mirada se oscurece, como si estuviese poseído o algo, sus ojos lucen tan fríos cuando miran a Dean, quien no sabe de donde Sam ha sacado ese cuchillo, que sostiene en su mano, empuñándolo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos y las puntas de sus dedos rojas por la sangre.

- Sam... no quieres hacer esto...

- ¡No me dirás que hacer!

- Sammy por favor...

¿Por qué esta rogando? ¿Por qué esta suplicando? ¡Quiere morirse!, Solo deja que san lo haga, que Sam lo haga...

- Eres como ellos...eres como ellos...ellos...

- ¿Ellos que, Sammy? - pregunta, levantándose de la cama, desnudo, perfecto.

- Perfecto... - el cuchillo cae de sus manos, tan rápido como Sam cae de rodillas...

- No... no soy perfecto..

- Lo eres...

Es como un jodido dejavu, solo que esta vez no tendrá a Sam tan fácil.

- Sammy...quiero ayudar.

- No, no, no, no, no... - la secuencia de "no" parece infinita, mientras el asesino toma el cuchillo de nuevo entre sus manos. - Ellos quisieron ayudar...los mate...

- Entonces mátame...

- No...eres perfecto... ¿Por qué esto esta pasando?... Quiero irme a casa... - luce tan roto, tan triste, tan débil, tan débil, no luce como el Sam de la noche anterior, como el psicótico, es mas profundo de lo que Dean pensaba.

- Sam...estas en casa.

Se mueve tan rápido que Dean no puede detenerlo, ni siquiera lo ve venir, para ser un hombre tan grande es como una leopardo persiguiendo a su presa, presa a la que tiene bajo sus garras, con el filoso cuchillo encajado en su ante brazo, justo en medio del hueso.

Dean grita, es doloroso, incluso unas lagrimas de dolor salen de sus ojos, por que Sam esta...le esta cortando, deslizando finamente, casi con gracia, el cuchillo hacia abajo, abriendo la carne de su brazo.

- Sam… Detente... - solloza, con su otro brazo intentando alejar a Sam de encima, sus pies se encojen por el dolor que esta sintiendo, su brazo esta siendo cortado en dos de manera vertical, con Sam deslizando el cuchillo sobre la carne caliente, justo al lado de donde su hueso pasa.

Un grito continuo resuena en toda la sala cuando Sam corta su estomago, con otro cuchillo que Dean no sabe de donde salió, y le esta abriendo, lento y doloroso.

- Eres delicioso Jensen, tan perfecto afuera como adentro...no sabes cuanto...deberías despertar.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abren desesperados, rojos y llenos de lagrimas, para encontrarse de frente con los avellana de Sam.<p>

- ¿Estas bien? - escucha su ronca y aun adormilada voz preguntar.

- Sam...

- Es solo una pesadilla...solo una pequeña pesadilla.

No parece tan pequeña cuando Sam recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, y Dean da un pequeño saltito en la cama, abrazándose de la fuerte espalda del hombre que duerme a su lado.

Es martes, cinco años desde que lo perdió todo.

Sam se despierta, sintiendo el cuerpo de Dean bajo su cuerpo, se le siente tenso, no es para menos, Sam sabe que asi se sienten todas sus victimas cuando el esta cerca, pero también sabe, que supuestamente Dean no sabe nada acerca de el, aunque aparente saber mas de lo que Sam cree.

- ¿No dormiste bien? – le pregunta, separándose de su cuerpo y mirándole desde arriba, viendo como los nerviosos ojos de Dean se abren.

- Si…dormí bien.

- No me mientas. – y suena como una orden.

- No me acostumbro a volver a dormir en una cama. – le responde, dándole una sonrisa, mientras estira su mano pecosa a acariciar el rostro del asesino.

- Lo harás, te acostumbraras. – se inclina a besarle, un beso suave al principio, que luego se torna demandante, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento cuando Sam decide que es demasiado para sus pulmones.

- Eso es un buenos días.

- Iré por el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Parece como una vida normal, como una mala broma de DaVinci, una nueva edición llamada "Como vivir con un asesino y no ser asesinado, descuartizado, devorado y violado en el intento". Si, es justo así. Eso jode a Dean, quien recién empieza a valorar la vida nuevamente.<p>

Lleva una semana con Sam, viviendo con ese hombre que sale temprano en la mañana, no sin antes despertarle, siempre fogoso, luego psicótico, y para cuando se ha marchado, lo hace con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, no han tenido ningún accidente; pese a la constante tensión en el cuerpo de Dean, quien no es capaz de relajarse ni un momento, especialmente desde que tuvo esa pesadilla, la cual se ha repetido millones de veces.

Odia eso, sentirse tan vulnerable, ahora que ha comenzado a recuperar su fuerte personalidad. Esa que escapo de el, cuando nada le importaba, cuando el mundo solo era el lugar mas miserable del mundo, aunque esto ultimo parece no haber cambiado, nada mas basta encender la Tv, y darse cuenta de que el mundo sigue estando podrido.

Esta de pie allí de nuevo, por quinta vez, en frente de la puerta, esa que reza "Locus Colletion", sigue siendo tan aterradora la primera vez, tan oscura, tan tétrica, pero sobre todo aterradora.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Sam le hace aguantar la respiración. Odia que el maldito asesino haga eso, caminar tan sigiloso, que Dean no pueda escucharle.

- Estaba…esperando por ti. – responde, sin aliento, con Sam acercando su respiración en la nuca.

- ¿Aquí? – la oscura pregunta le golpea como una cachetada.

- Sam…yo…estoy curioso…por saber que hay allí…

- No hay nada allí. – abre la puerta, y es verdad, no hay nada, solo una habitación vacía. - ¿Satisfecho?

- Si… ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – pregunta, girándose de inmediato a Sam, ofreciéndole lo que mas a Sam le agrada, esa sincera sonrisa.

- Todo lo que quieras…vivo para servirte… - sus fuertes manos se enrollan en la cintura de Sam, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo, llenándose con el calor que el humano le ofrece.

- ¿Sabes Sam? – pregunto Dean, empujando su nariz contra la de Sam.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunta, suave, cariñoso, como pocas veces le ha oído, y en esos momentos, se siente cómodo con Sam, sin ninguna tensión en su cuerpo.

- Me gustaría comer afuera…con personas. – sonríe, pero esta desaparece rápidamente cuando ve a Sam negar, su mandíbula tensándose.

- No…

- Sam.

- ¡Dije no! – grita, furioso, observando como Dean se separa de el.

- Esta bien…cenaremos aquí.

Dean puede ver como el asesino parece meditar su respuesta, y sus ojos le juegan la mala pasada de ver brillar algo plateado en la mano de Sam.

- Cenaremos afuera. – Sam anuncia, después de unos minutos de silencio. – Vístete. Espero por ti afuera.

Cenan afuera, en un lujoso restaurant, Dean sorprende a Sam por la forma tan refinada que tiene de comer, y una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro pecoso, halagado de tener toda la atención del asesino en el, mirándole con algo que Dean no puede saber que es.

- No has tocado tu comida. – señala cortando la carne frente a el, alzando sus ojos verdes a Jared, que solo le mira con mas intensidad.

- La manera en que cortas la carne…es magnifica. – su voz suena profunda, y Dean deja su comida a medio comer, cuando Sam le confiesa el porque le ha estado viendo, se siente asqueado, y de repente la comida no se le hace tan apetecible.

- Gracias, ¿Por qué no comes?, esta deliciosa. – miente a medias, alzando una mano para acariciar la de Sam, que solo se la toma, entre sus largos dedos, estirándola para besarla en el dorso de su mano.

- Lo hare. Solo que verte…es…me distrae…de todo. – Dean se deleita con esa sonrisa suave.

- Es…

- Mr. Padalecki. – la voz de una mujer interrumpe las palabras de Dean, quien se queda callado de inmediato, bajando su mirada a su plato, como si ese tan cercano y lejano contacto le hiciera daño.

- Señora Mannilan. – Sam alza una mano, tomando la de la mujer y besándola, pero el asesino no se pierde los celos irrefrenables e irrazonables del hombre frente a el.

- Oh, mi querido, eres tan caballeroso, venia a invitarte…a un baile de caridad, sabes lo mucho que disfruto de bailar contigo. – su voz es pastelosa, demasiado dulce para el gusto de Dean.

- Voy al baño. – susurra Dean, levantándose, y huyendo, hay una gran opresión en su cuerpo, que daña su corazón, haciéndole sangrar, como si con ese simple gesto, su vida estuviera rota de nuevo.

Se apoya en lavabo de cerámica, reposando su alma allí, definitivamente el estar con Sam esta haciendo estragos con su carácter, haciéndole vivir una montaña rusa de emociones, que van y vienen a tan discordes tiempos que lo tienen volviéndose loco.

No sabe por que los celos le han atacado, no le pasaba eso desde que estuviera casado, pero incluso en esa época no era así, no se sentía así, tan vulnerable.

Cuando sale del baño, Sam esta sentado en la mesa, estoico, silencioso, con su mirada fija en el, y se ve tan aterrador, tan furioso, Dean solo puede pensar que quizás esa sea su ultima cena, y se da el lujo de desaprovecharla.

- Quiero irme. – susurra cuando llega a la mesa, temeroso de que Sam le degollé allí mismo.

- Bien…esta bien.

* * *

><p>Parece tan fácil, el estar allí, sentado, con Sam a su lado, manejando a…casa. Es una situación tan absurda, que si se lo hubiesen dicho a Jensen cuando estaba en su época agente, le hubiese disparado allí mismo.<p>

No intenta hablar, y Sam tampoco. Es como si a ninguno de los dos les preocupara su relación, una relación que Dean no tiene ni idea de a donde los llevara, a menos a largo plazo, a corto plazo…será…espantoso.

El apartamento se siente tan familiar, que se le revuelve el estomago, asqueado, de que ese lugar sea ahora su casa. _Al menos es mejor que dormir detrás de un basurero._

- Estas enfadado. – es una afirmación, una horrible afirmación.

Dean le ve, pensativo, dudoso, de cómo reaccionar ante el asesino; ante ese psicópata que parece dispuesto a matarle; pero se lo piensa muy bien, respira hondo, mientras se acerca con delicadeza hacia Sam, sus manos rodeando los hombros del gigante, quien sustituye su expresión seria por una mas relajada.

- Sammy… no me gusto esa mujer. – Es como si con sus palabras, le pusiera fin a la vida de esa pobre mujer; pero, ¿A quien le importa?, el sufrió mucho por esa gente.

- ¿Mrs. Mannilan? – pregunto, un tanto confundido, un tanto calculador.

- Realmente no me agrado. – No esta para usar palabras del estilo "eres mío", por que los psicópatas no tiende a tolerar eso muy bien.

- Dean…

- Hazlo por mi Sammy… ese mujer hirió mi corazón… - con esas suaves palabras, Dean no puede creer lo que ha hecho, incluso siente las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, con el cuerpo tenso de Sam bajo el suyo.

A Sam le toma un poco reaccionar, no puede pensar muy bien, con su cuerpo tenso y su mente maquinando toda clase de torturas a las que puede someter a ese imbécil, ni siquiera le importa que esa mujer sea horrible, por dentro por fuera, por todos lados.

No le importa.

Por que el corazón de Dean es suyo, es suyo y de nadie mas, de absolutamente nadie mas, solo el tiene derecho a herirlo, a tocarlo, a hacerlo suyo.

Su cuerpo parece por fin relajarse, y una _dulce _sonrisa aparece en ellos, su mano se alza para acariciar la mejilla de Dean.

- Tengo algo que hacer… - susurra contra los labios de Dean, que se abren, dejando que su cuerpo se llene de Sam.

- ¿Regresaras hoy? – pregunta suave, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sam. – Quiero despertar contigo…siempre despertar contigo.

Samuel asiente, con expresión segura en su rostro, determinado a lo que va a hacer, cosa que estremece a Dean; ¿Cuándo se torció todo esto?, quizás en el momento en que abrió una caja con la cabeza de su hija.

- Sammy…quizás…si haces un buen trabajo, pueda encargarme de ti. – se atreve a agregar, por que adora ver esa expresión de niño bueno en ese rostro tan macabro.

- ¿Lo harás? – y ahí esta su recompensa, o al menos eso quiere pensar, por que su traicionera mente le regala las imágenes de esa mujer gritando de dolor.

- Lo hare por ti…

- Por que eres mío, siempre fuiste mío…

El sentimiento que le recorre es de miedo, miedo, tan intenso que se ha dado de bruces contra la mesilla del recibidor, se ha golpeado la cabeza, y su sangre brota de la pequeña abertura; es inútil ponerse de pie, es inútil articular palabra.

Vomita, toda la comida de la noche, incluso pudiendo ver entre los residuos, un montón de carne mal digerida, o a medio digerir; eso solo lo hace arrastrarse hacia el sofá, arrastrándose inútilmente sobre su trasero, lo que le lleva a llevarse por el medio uno de esos animales disecados, que están por todas partes.

Grita, de miedo, aterrorizado, su pecho temblando por el esfuerzo de respirar, la adrenalina recorre su cuerpo violentamente, eso es lo que provoca que pueda ponerse de pie, huyendo a su habitación, a la habitación de el, que parece tan aterradora; quizás por eso escoge meterse en esa _Locus Colletion_, después de todo no hay nada allí.

Para su terror, cuando atraviesa la puerta, se cae de bruces, tropezándose con el papel que envuelve la entrada; es como una película de terror, de esas que daban en su época.

Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, al ver que la habitación sin duda esta llena, de hecho es como un jodido congelador, con neveras de vidrio transparente, dejando a la vista toda clase de órganos, o al menos así lo ven sus ojos. Pero en realidad solo hay corazones, con etiquetas de nombres, muchos corazones.

No le toma mas de dos segundos en desmayarse, cuando sus ojos se fijan en un pequeño y extraño altar en el medio de la habitación, que el puede ver claramente.

Tiene una foto suya.

* * *

><p>Asesinar a esa mujer, es pan comido, pero, solo un leve problema surge, un problema que sin duda tiene que resolver.<p>

Todo se reduce a cuando se apareció frente a la puerta de los Mannilan, de los cuales, el señor de familia nunca estaba en casa.

- Buenas noches Jared. – la dulce voz, y falsamente sensual, de la dama de la casa, es quien le atiene, acercándose a el con cuidado... - ¿Qué viniste a buscar hoy? ¿Placeres ocultos?

- Quería invitarle a cenar. – responde Sam inmediatamente, con una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios, pero aun queda rastro de su inocencia.

Es tan espantosa, que Sam tiene ganas de vomitar, de morirse allí mismo, e incluso de sencillamente matarla, pero en su mente tienes planes de tortura que no le abandonaran.

- ¡Oh mercy! – prácticamente exclama, rodeando los brazos de Sam con los suyos. – Por supuesto que si, hermoso. – le dice con una sonrisa que asquea mas al asesino, quien se ve forzado a sonreír amablemente.

Sus ojos, afilados, inteligentes, captan un pequeño movimiento de reojo, un movimiento lento y tímido, algo asustado.

- ¿Su hija esta en casa? – pregunta de inmediato, lo mas natural que sus técnicas de actuación le permiten.

- Oh, lastimosamente si… no pude dejarla con su tía, así que… ahora, no me queda mas que…

- Puede traerla consigo. – La sonrisa de Sam se extiende por su rostro, no será la primera vez que cobre la vida de una inocente; y no le molestara hacerlo, esta demasiado ansioso, pero ni siquiera puede pensar si esta será la noche en que cometa un error.

- Pero…

- Solo tráigala. – exige, errático, pero ella no parece notarlo, por lo que entra en la casa, llamando a la pequeña para que se vista.

No tardan mucho para que estén dentro del Suv negro, la madre envenenada con cloroformo, y la pequeña durmiendo en su regazo, respirando lentamente, mientras Sam maneja lo mas normal que puede, controlando el temblor de su cuerpo cada vez que ve el cuerpo de la mujer por el retrovisor.

Llegar a las viejas fábricas se le hace eterno, manejando con toda la velocidad del auto justo cuando faltan pocos centímetros; el matadero esta justo al frente, y Sam casi respira aliviado cuando por fin lleva el cuerpo de la madre sobre su hombro, y el de la niña en su mano izquierda.

Prepara todo, tan rápidamente que varias veces tiene que ir a donde conserva sus herramientas, pero, la verdad, no pierde tiempo para despertar de dos fuertes golpes en su rostro a la mujer, que yace atada en la camilla de metal.

- Es bueno que despierte. – sisea con odio, viendo como la mujer se da cuenta tan rápido donde esta, como de rápido se mueve el cuchillo de Sam sobre su pecho desnudo, cortando, no con el bisturí, sino con un simple cuchillo de plata, esta mujer no merece ser tratada con delicadeza, esta mujer merece ser tratada como la animal rastrera que es. – No eres mas que una zorra…¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a el?... – ella no puede responderle, por que el no quiere escucharla gritar, no quiere escucharla decir nada. – Perra desvergonzada…pagaras por todo lo que has hecho… - no va a morir así de fácil, no la dejara, así que trabaja rápido, rajándola por el medio, como a un cerdo.

- Así es como morirás… - viendo como tu corazón se apaga… - su voz odio, toda esa psicopatía hablando por el, dejando salir su insanidad mientras rompe con sus manos las costillas, la adrenalina en su cuerpo actuando como una droga que le da la fuerza para arrancar la sangre.

- ¡Te atreviste a tocarlo! – le grita con lagrimas en los ojos, desesperado por encontrar su corazón. - ¡Te atreviste a herirlo! - Sus gritos son de impotencia por no haberlo evitado, de odio. – Perra... –cuando al fin logra sacar el corazón de su sitio, y sostenerlo frente a los ojos de su victima, este da sus últimos latidos, hasta quedarse quieto, inmóvil para siempre.

El corazón lo lleva al pequeño congelador portátil que siempre lleva consigo, mientras que el cuerpo lo deja caer en la trituradora sin ningún cuidado, ya se ha llenado de sangre, y ni siquiera se ha puesto los lentes protectores que a veces le da por usar.

Ve el cuerpo de la mujer ser devorado por la maquina tritura carne, que la vacía en el cuarto de los perros, que se alimentan hambrientos de días sin comer, y que seguramente lo harán or unos días mas.

- Señor Padalecki… - una suave voz le llama desde atrás, y el no tarda en girarse de forma lenta, casi premeditada. - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta suavemente, saltando con emoción. – Quiero ver a papi…

- Lo veras, tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, cariño.

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>A quien no piense que es plagio, aun faltan dos finales cortos pero reveladores xD<strong>_


	3. Final Dos y Tres

**Okey, despues de una eternida completa, me di cuenta de que no habi subido esto, rodaran cabeza...una es mia por supuesto.**

**Ahi Warnings para la primera parte: No leas a menos que estes conciente de que puedes vomitar leyendolo - _Sensibles mentes, ¡Fuera!_ - Ahi una escena que raya en lo canibalistico y necrofilia, asi que han sido advertidas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Dos<strong>

- ¿Ahora eres adivino? – le espeta, con odio, celos, rabia, y todos esos malos sentimientos en su cuerpo. - ¡El mocoso sabe diferenciar emociones!

Sam le mira incrédulo, su expresión crispada, como si nunca nadie le hubiera alzado la voz de esa manera.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh dios…eres tan estúpido… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido, como para pensar…que serias…mío? – la voz de Dean se hace un susurro, disperso en la oscuridad, su cuerpo tiembla, de dolor, su corazón se parte, y no puede creerlo.

- Dean…no digas eso… - Sam se sujeto la cabeza con las manos, presionando duro de ambos lados, como si intentara compactar su cerebro en una sola idea, literalmente.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Sam? – pregunto casi sin voz, retrocediendo un poco. – Te amo…puedo ver eso ahora…

**_Dos días después._**

Sam abrió sus ojos avellana, grandes, nublados por esa capa de sueño que se negaba a abandonarle, pero aun así se removió en la cama, buscando despertarse. Gimió desorientado, cuando algo le impidió moverse de la cama, bajo su vista a su torso y vio que estaba manchado de rojo, y que su espalda estaba conectada por ese liquido seco.

Sangre.

Sangre que manaba del cadáver que reposaba a su lado, con sus ojos verdes abiertos, sin emoción. Sus labios abiertos, lo suficiente para que Sam pudiera colar su lengua en un beso de buenos días. Tal y como lo hace ahora, sus manos recorriendo los fuertes brazos del cadáver de Dean.

Se ve tan hermoso allí, abierto en canal, con su corazón a la vista, al igual que todos sus órganos internos, sus costillas perfectamente cortadas, con la sierra de mano, su piel rajada con su perfecto cuchillo, ese que es capaz de rajar la carne tan perfectamente que pareciera que la carne se hubiese abierto naturalmente.

El cuerpo de Dean es simplemente, perfecto.

Su lengua recorre su frio cuello, el cual no solo se encuentra así por la muerte de su dueño, sino por la increíblemente baja temperatura de su cuerpo. Aun sabe delicioso, y eso solo provoca que Sam gima, y su mano se entierre en el abierto abdomen, impregnándose de la sangre aun liquida que permanece allí.

Succiona sus dedos, deleitándose con lo delicioso que sabe su hombre, no puede evitarlo, y se inclina a lamer las aberturas del cuerpo, esa piel cortada tan perfectamente, incluso, en un movimiento atrevido, aunque no para el, se inclina y lame su quieto y frio corazón, la sangre pegajosa, pegándose a su lengua, pero no parece importarle; por que eso solo le ocasiona un orgasmo.

Dean están perfecto así…tan jodidamente perfecto… y lo será por siempre; le dará una habitación para el solo, le pondrá en un altar, y se alimentara poco a poco de ese cuerpo.

- Siempre fuiste mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Final Tres<strong>

Su mente no puede concebir lo que ha visto, su propio rostro devolviéndole una sonrisa gentil, con arruguitas, esas que su esposa tanto adoraba, esas que solo se formaba cuando sonreía con verdadera gentileza.

Tiene su viejo sombrero de policía, e incluso se ve parte de su uniforme, no tiene idea de como ha pasado, de como el ha conseguido eso, puede que sea simplemente la imagen de un periódico, pero no lo es, no cuando sus manos la toman entre ella, es dura, como las fotos normales, incluso tiene el sello de la policía en su dorso.

_¿_Cómo puede tener Sam esto?

- No… - susurra, pasando una mano por su cabello, cuando ve dos grandes libros al lado de donde esta la foto, puede ver claramente, cada uno de ellos forrados impecablemente.

El nombre del primero, se puede leer en letras doradas, dice, con letra cursiva, "MIO". Eso le da un escalofrió, se muerde el labio y acerca sus manos temblorosas hacia el, abriéndolo sobre la mesa.

Su rostro le devuelve la mirada en muchas de ellas, pero en la mayoría esta con su traje de detective, con muchas, quizás demasiadas personas a su alrededor, en el interior de su borrosa mente puede reconocer la mayoría de los rostros, y de las espaldas, incluso su misma espalda aparece en muchas de ellas, su traje, su rostro de lado.

Pero una en especial le llama la atención, una de las ultimas que puede visualizar antes de cerrar el álbum de golpe, es el, con Helena y Emily, justo el día antes de que desaparecieran y su vida se rompiera, estaban en el parque, y la sensación de ser observado nunca se quito de la nuca de Dean,

Nunca lo hubiese sospechado.

Gira su vista al otro libro, forrado en cuero negro, y las palabras _Enemigos_, grabadas a mano sobre el mismo cuero, como si las hubiesen rasgado con un cuchillo en un arrebato de rabia.

La abre con temor, de encontrar fotos mas reveladoras de lo que es capaz de soportar, pero solo hay rostros, entre ellos su esposa y Kane, su mejor amigo en la comisaria, puede ver a Ian también, su tercero al mando; pero no hay ninguna de su hija, ni una sola, no sabe por que eso le alivia, al menos hasta que recuerda que su corazón puede estar en cualquier lado de esa habitación.

Se separa del altar, en el cual reposan flores, marchitas, que le dan un aspecto si es posible, mucho mas macabro al lugar, aun esta en shock, aunque no se le note, al menos a simple vista, por que sus pupilas se han dilatado, y su corazón late desaforado en su pecho como si quisiera salirse de allí, como si quisiera huir y esconderse en un cajón de basura como debería haberse quedado haciendo.

De repente, sus piernas se están moviendo a toda velocidad por el frio pasillo, sus su corbata cuelga de su cuello mientras se balancea de un lado a otro, tratando de llevar su muerta alma a la cocina.

No va a escapar.

Va a matarle.

Hacerle pagar por todo.

Coge el mejor cuchillo de la cocina, con mango de algún cuero exótico y lo empuña, fuerte casi rompiéndose los dedos de la fuerza inusitada que usa.

La puerta se abre, aproximadamente dos horas después, y la dulce voz, por no decir repugnante, del asesino se deja oír por toda la habitación.

- Dean, regrese. ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí, tu hijo de perra.

No toma tan de sorpresa al asesino como de verdad querría, Sam es rápido para lo grande que es, y no tarda en un forcejeo quitarle el cuchillo y enviarlo al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

No hay vuelta atrás, los psicópatas no toleran las amenazas, y sabe que si se detiene Sam le matara sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¡Fuiste tu! – le grita, empujándolo hacia la pared, y girándose a buscar el cuchillo, pero las manos de Jared se aferran a su muñeca, y le demuestra, que no es solo un habilidoso con el cuchillo, sino un buen luchador.

El gancho que le da directo a la mejilla del ex detective, le manda al suelo, haciéndole caer de espaldas, lo cual es bastante desventajoso con un asesino, que le deja con la mirada borrosa.

- No me importa, hice lo que tenia que hacer para tenerte conmigo, para hacerte mio. – Sisea en su oído, sentado sobre sus caderas, reteniendo cualquier movimiento del hombre bajo el. – Puedo ser tuyo Dean, pero la única forma que eso pase es que las olvides, y te redimas a ser mío.

- Nunca seré tuyo, tu hijo de puta, ¡planeaste todo!

- ¡Cada maldito detalle! – respondió Samuel, quien por lo que podía ver Dean de su incomoda posición sostenía un cuchillo en su mano.

Para cuando quiso detenerlo, forcejeando por su vida, el cuchillo se encajo en su espada, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- Quizás deba cortar tus manos…quizás tus piernas… - La lengua de Sam hace formas sinuosas sobre la piel de su cuello. – Eres mío, solo mío, desde el primer momento en que te vi, eras mío.

La letanía de _"mío, mío, mío" _se mete hasta el fondo de la mente de Dean, haciéndole doler las sienes, y el hígado, seguramente por que le ha cortado allí, justo allí.

- Sam…tu las mataste… ¿Por qué? – solloza, por que es inútil, no puede quitárselo de encima.

- Te lo digo, eres mío…solo mío…

Con un rápido movimiento, que ni Sam puede prevenir, Dean le golpea en las costillas, desestabilizando la fuerza con que sujeta el cuchillo y sus brazos, aunque quitárselo de encima no es tan fácil como Dean piensa, Sam es pesado y por ello muy poco manejable.

- ¡No soy tuyo! – le grita, retirando el cuchillo de su espalda, lo cual el mejor que nadie sabe que es un terrible error, que solo ayudara a que su herida sea aun mas mortal.

Puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Sam al notar lo que ha hecho, al notar como le ha dañado, pero parece ser momentáneo, y después de todo Dean entiende que Jared no puede enamorarse.

- No soy tuyo…no cuando mataste a mi familia…

- No la mate… - Intenta decir algo mas, pero Dean se lo impide, aprovechando la distracción del asesino, encaja el cuchillo en su pecho, justo en el corazón. – Dean… - le escucha gemir, sus manos sujetándole el rostro, y a Dean le duele, por mas que le odie le duele, por que el si se ha enamorado de verdad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta, por que necesita saberlo, encajando aun mas el cuchillo en el fuerte pecho que da espasmos de dolor bajo el, dejando que mas sangre brote de la herida.

- Eras…

- ¡No! ¡No soy tuyo!

- Eras mío…siempre fuiste mío.

No lo recuerda, probablemente nunca lo haga, pero Sam si nunca lo olvidara, ese día lluvioso donde Dean le prometió ser suyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FEIN!<strong>_


End file.
